Face-Down
by TwilightIsn'tLiterature
Summary: Xion looks back on her life with her ex-husband when they were married and when they were younger. Throughout all the abuse and hurt, she still managed to stay strong. Time changes people, sometimes dramatically. Xion just pulled the short straw. Oneshot, AU. Pairing Rion.


**Nerrrr, felt like doing an abuse oneshot. Eh, first streak of creativity I've had today. :L I'm so dry. -_-  
****Anyways, I hope you like. :) Leave a review if you'd like to let me know what you thought! :)  
****-TwilightIsn'tLiterature.**

_Xion and Riku's story._

Things_ were always great between us. When we were young, the only thing that would put a downer on our day would be when it was raining, if we tripped and grazed ourselves or if we were grounded. You were my best friend and I was yours. Life was blissful on our beloved island.  
We grew into teenagers, and that was when the feelings for you came flooding in. It wasn't just a childish crush like I thought at first, it was actual love. My parent's told me I was silly and that I didn't even know what the word meant. But I did. You were always on my mind and every time you were, I'd get this sick sensation in my stomach. I'd write stupid notes all over my notebooks and doodle over almost everything paper. It always had something to do with you.  
I finally opened up to you about my feelings on prom night and instead of making me feel embarrassed, you just smiled and pulled me close. Before kissing me tenderly on the lips. It was then I knew, I'd found my soul mate.  
When we finished year 11 of school, you begged me not to go to college and stay with you. Stupid, air-headed little me agreed which didn't go down well with my parents. I left my friends and threw away a chance of a career to be with you. At that point I didn't know, this was just the beginning of your little game._

_A few years down the line, I'd lost all contact with my friends and only rarely saw my family. We were married now and you said we had to spend as much time together as possible. Things were great, or so I thought. After about a week of living a married couple, things changed. You didn't want to talk to me, or spend time with me. You were always out and I was left behind to do my wife duties. We got a flat together and I made you a home. I cooked you dinner and you always screwed your nose up at it. It wasn't that bad. Sometimes I wondered why I even bothered. I tried to talk to you about it, but instead you decided to ignore me...and when I yelled at you, you gave me a look that still haunts me in my dreams. You came running at me and grabbed me round the throat and pushed my fragile body against the hard wall. I banged my head in the process and I felt a huge bump swelling up. You threatened me after squeezing my throat tighter so I was unable to breath or speak. I was so scared. To this day I still don't understand why you did that. From that day I didn't know how to act around you.  
There would be times when you were fine, then times when you weren't. The times when you weren't were the ones that scared me the most. Cause I'd be the one who felt the pain. I loved the times when you were fine,I was able to joke about with you and act like a normal human being and not this robot you wanted me to be. We both got drunk one night and you said to me you wanted a child, whilst rubbing my stomach in a circlular motion. A few weeks later, I found out the news. I was pregnant. I didn't know whether to be happy or upset about it. One part of my mind asked what kind of a world would I be bringing a new born child into, the other part hoped that this may stop the beatings. I decided I was going to tell you after a nice evening in. You were supposed to be home at 6 oclock in the evening. 7, 8, 9 oclock and still no sign of you. I blew out the almost melted candles on the kitchen table and threw away the now spoiled dinner. I lead down on the sofa and my eyes gradually closed.  
I suddenly woke to a loud thudding on the door. I looked at the clock, 10 oclock it read. I heard you calling my name through the letter box, so I let you in. In you came, reeking of alcohol and placed a kiss on my cheek. I felt sick because of the smell. I closed the door behind you as you stumbled into the living room and fell flat onto the sofa and began snoring. 'Tomorrow' I told myself.  
The next day I woke and headed to the kitchen. I found you with your head on the kitchen table, a cup of coffee not far from you. I bidded you good morning and you mumbled at me. I ignored it and made myself a glass of water. You started groaning and lifted your head up as I turned around and smiled at you. I said there was something I needed to tell you. You insisted you didn't want to listen. I said it was important, but again you ignored me. I took matters into my own hands and held hold of your arm before you could leave the room. That was pretty stupid of me. You yanked your arm back and pushed me away, hard enough that I fell to the floor. The anger in your eyes, it scared me. It didn't take long for you to give me my beating. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 times you hit me. The more they came, the less I began to feel my body. With one final blow to the stomach, I screamed in pain. Soon after that you left our flat. You left your pregnant wife on the floor in agony. A sudden banging came on my door again. Someone elses voice called through the letter box and he peered through. Upon seeing lifeless little me on the floor, he barged through the door and phoned an ambulance. Throughout the journey, I was fading in and out of consciousness. Most of the day after that incident were just a blur. I remember being asked who did this. 'R...Ri...ku' I stuttered as I struggled to breathe. I lost my baby. The impact of your foot to my stomach killed our child! It was then I decided I wasn't going to put up with this anymore. When I was able to come home, I waited for a time for you to go to work. I packed a few bags with clothes and personal belongings, took one last look at our life together and left. Leaving my wedding ring on the table.  
Seeing the person you became hurt not only me, but your friends and family. We could have had something so strong and powerful. Just like it was in school. Time changes people and I guess this was for the worst. I'm glad I never get to see you again. If I stayed, I would just be left faced down on the floor like you always did. That's not_ love.

**Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
